


F*ck It

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, if this has already been done im sorry, marinette has a foul mouth when stressed, obligatory reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their identities were secret for a good reason, and no matter how much she trusted Chat Noir, Marinette knew they had to stay that way. At least, that’s what Marinette normally thought when they got close to a reveal. But normally she was functioning on more than three hours of sleep and hadn’t had the worst day since école primaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck It

Marinette had not had a good day.

It had started with her once again sleeping through her numerous alarms after staying up all night working on a sweater for Alya and being twenty minutes late to school, breaking her hard-won streak of punctuality. Then, just as she was quietly tiptoeing into class, Chloe loudly pointed out a problem with a certain item of her attire to general amusement. Was it really her fault that she’d forgotten to change out of her Chat Noir pajama pants in her rush to get ready?

(She couldn’t imagine what her kitty would say if he had been there that day.)

As if her clothing catastrophe wasn’t bad enough, she tripped during lunch and spilled soup down Adrien’s- Adrien! Of all people! Where was her Ladybug luck when she needed it?- front. Oh, he’d smiled and said it was no big deal, but she knew he secretly hated her now.

(Adrien was still chuckling over the fact that his classmate was such a big fan of his alter ego.)

At this point, she normally would have cried to Alya, but she was out sick that day. Not great for their group project during physics, especially since all the materials were at her friend’s house. She spent that period trying to design a new apron for her father, as his birthday was coming up, but her inspiration just wasn’t flowing. To make things worse, the only remaining plus to being in class left halfway through for a photoshoot.

With the addition of a thunderstorm after school and no Adrien around to lend her an umbrella, Marinette was certain that this was the worst day she had ever had. And a particular mangy stray was no help at all later that night on patrol.

“Hey Ladybug, what do you call a wet bear?” he shouted as he vaulted over a rooftop.

She groaned, rubbing the rain that still hadn’t let up out of her eyes. “Is now really the time, Chat?” she said exasperatedly.

He grinned, jumping to where she stood and leaning close. “Come on, Buginette, guess!”

She sighed. “Just tell me.”

“A drizzly bear!” he crowed, leaping away. He was always energetic, but this particular night he just never stopped moving.

“I think that’s your worst one yet, chaton,” she called after him.

“You love them, don’t lie,” he yelled back. She giggled, shaking her wet pigtails. Even though it was gloomy out, her kitty was full of cheer.

They were passing by the mayor’s house, still joking around, when a window opened and a blond head stuck out. Ladybug winced, recognizing the ponytail.

“Yoohoo! Ladybug! Come hang out with your best friend!” Chloe yelled across the street. Instantly, the jocular mood was gone.

“Sorry, I’m rather busy tonight. Maybe another time, Chloe,” Ladybug replied coldly. Chat put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder before they swung off, continuing for a few more streets before halting.

“I can’t stand that girl,” Ladybug growled, pacing in a circle on the rooftop. Her bad mood from earlier had returned.

Chat leaned against a chimney, watching the heroine work herself into a frenzy. “Why do you hate her so much? Has she ever done anything to you?”

She gave a wry chuckle. “Only every day. My civilian self is Chloe’s favorite target and today-”

Chat held up a claw, suddenly serious. “Ladybug, identities.”

She paused, looking over at her partner. It was kind of him to stop her before she revealed too much, even though he wanted to know. He was always so considerate of what she wanted. She knew she could trust him with anything, but she wasn’t ready to share this.

At least, that’s what Marinette normally thought when they got close to a reveal. But normally she was functioning on more than three hours of sleep and hadn’t had the worst day since école primaire.

“...fuck it.” she whispered to herself.

Chat cocked his head. “Did you say something, my Lady?”

Suddenly, she was back in motion, pacing around the roof in agitation. “I said fuck it, Chat! Fuck the identities! I’ve had a shitty day and I haven’t slept well in weeks and to be honest I don’t fucking care anymore and Tikki spots off!” she yelled, finishing in a shower of pink sparkles. There, in front of Chat, stood Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

He seemed to recall something, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something, Chat?” she asked, panting.

“My Lady, I’d just like to say that I appreciated your fashion choices this morning,” he said, beginning to laugh. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

“My fashion choices? I don’t…”

“Plagg, claws in,” he managed through a fit of giggles. To think Ladybug wore his colors to bed! A flash of green revealed none other than Adrien Agreste himself.

Marinette’s mouth fell open. She stood for a few seconds, gazing in shock at the laughing boy.

“Fuck it,” she breathed-

And rushed forward, grabbing her partner’s face and bringing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of my first fic since middle school. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> école primaire is basically french elementary/grade school.  
> Compliments? Insults? Constructive criticism (please)? Leave them in the comments!


End file.
